Des mots qui donnent des ailes
by Loloche
Summary: Histoire d'un amour improbable entre Harry et Drago. Et s'il ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement...
1. Des mots exaspérants

**Bonjour!**

**Premier chapitre, une petite mise en bouche avant la suite...**

**Toute l'histoire serait un POV d'Harry normalement, je n'ai pas prévu de Lemon, et oui c'est possible un Drago/Harry sans Lemon, je vous l'assure! J'essaierais de poster régulièrement si ça vous intéresse.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**1) Des mots exaspérants**

-Léthargie ! Voilà c'est le mot que je cherchais !

Voici Ron, qui ose hurler dans la chambre, un dimanche matin, lorsque ses neurones réussissent à atteindre leurs objectifs, c'est-à-dire se connecter.

Pourquoi vient-il me déranger pour me dire un mot qu'il vient juste de regarder dans « l'encyclopédie pour les nuls ».

Il ne peut pas dégager, ni me laisser seul cinq minutes. Mais, voilà qu'il récidive et je n'en peux plus, déjà une semaine que cela dure.

-Tu es donc en pleine léthargie !

Qu'a t-il à répéter ce mot ? Mes oreilles ne veulent plus l'entendre, ne plus entendre personne d'ailleurs.

-Il va falloir te bouger Harry !

Il ne fait que de me dire ça. Change de disque Ron ! C'est mon meilleur ami et alors, on peut en avoir un con et stupide.

En tout cas, mon silence le fait tourner en rond dans la pièce, s'il continue, il va creuser le plancher. J'ouvre la bouche et le lui fait remarquer pour qu'il se vexe, puis qu'il sorte.

-Hermione m'a dit de ne plus me laisser avoir par tes sarcasmes !

Hermione toujours Hermione. A se demander si Hermione ne lui a pas aussi expliqué comment se laver les dents pour qu'il y parvienne.

Je vous jure si meilleur ami rime avec chiant, je deviens poète renommé !

-Harry ! Je veux bien être patient, mais j'ai mes limites !

C'est ça, tu es persévérant et moi je suis le calamar géant ! Ça fait deux minutes qu'il me parle, sa patience a vraiment des ressources extrêmement restreintes.

Il sort de la chambre, sans oublier évidement de claquer la porte bruyamment. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on a tendance à s'acharner sur les portes d'entrées.

J'en profite pour me glisser plus confortablement sous mes couvertures, comme avant son arrivée et retrouver ma léthargie.

C'est vrai que ce mot convient parfaitement, il sonne à merveille et me sied à ravir.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je ne sais pas si j'ai un jour réussi à le faire calmement.

Un cauchemar ! Oui, moi Harry Potter célèbre survivant et tueur d'odieux mage noir a fait un mauvais rêve !

De _lui_ bien entendu…

Je ne le vois pas assez dans les couloirs, dans la grande salle, en classe, dans le Parc et j'en passe, il faut aussi qu'il vienne respirer mon air dans mes rêves, que dis-je ? Dans mes cauchemars.

Je me lève une fois pour toutes, bien décidé à me venger de cet arrogant, manipulateur et vicieux Serpentard. Je traverse la salle commune évitant les appels des groupies de service. Esquivant également le regard d'Hermione suppliante et l'air ravi de Ron.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, Ron cavale derrière moi, il avait donc pensé que je me joignais à eux.

Dans le couloir, il arrive, je ne sais par quel miracle à me rattraper et m'agrippe le bras.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien qui te regarde !

-Parfait ! Va donc vaquer à tes occupations, si un jour tu te réveilles en te retrouvant seul, c'est que nous ne serons plus là pour toi.

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. S'il pouvait me laisser tous les matins tranquille. Et oui, je suis insensible à sa remarque. Je suis l'indifférence même, mais la colère me gagne tout de même. Ron la sentit, il s'écarte avec une once de tristesse dans les yeux.

Tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'à me lâcher.

- Dégage ! Laisse-moi régler mes affaires tout seul !

Encore une fois son cerveau met du temps à réfléchir, mais cogite quand même car il revient.

-Qu'entends-tu par régler tes affaires ?

-Mêle-toi de ta vie Ron et laisse la mienne en paix !

-Tu va voir Malefoy c'est ça ?

Entendre ce prénom me glace les membres quelques secondes, puis la rage continue son travail.

Je sens que mes joues sont en feu, mes mains deviennent moites.

Pour toute réponse, je reste sur ma lancée, je descends les marches rapidement. Ron ne me suit plus, tant mieux, qu'il retourne grogner auprès d'Hermione.

Il faut que je prenne l'air le plus vite possible, j'ai trop chaud, je perçois des gouttes ruisseler sur mon front. Je me précipite dans l'entrée et ouvre la grande porte pour me rendre à l'extérieur. Je me sens enfin libre.

Punaise l'air frais de l'hiver ne me traverse pas.

Pourtant j'ai mal.

Le gel givre mes doigts, mais ne me pénètre pas.

Pourtant je souffre.

La neige glace mes pieds, mais ils ont déjà quitté mon corps et je ne sens plus rien.

Et ça me terrifie tellement j'ai mal.

Il est là devant moi, abrité par son écharpe couleur Serpentard. La blondeur de ses cheveux me donne la nausée et le vert me répugne, d'ailleurs je ne mange plus d'aliment de cette couleur depuis…

Il se plante juste sur la marche qui me précède et son sourire devient narquois.

-Potter ! Alors ces vacances ? Très mouvementés à ce qui parait ? Pas trop triste d'avoir perdu le louloup ?

Mon dégout se transforme en une colère incontrôlable. Je tire sur son écharpe et le plaque contre la porte d'entrée. Finalement, c'est vrai qu'une porte peut-être très utile pour passer sa rage.

Son visage tantôt rieur, se crispe, ses lèvres tremblent, mais ses yeux résistent.

-Ne me parle pas de ça Malefoy ! Pas toi ! Pourriture de Mangemort ! Tu ne dois jamais prononcer de tels mots avec ta sale bouche, car elle le regrettera en même temps que le reste de ton corps !

Je me sens projeter en arrière violement, il m'a donné un coup de poing. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Là, la douleur physique apparaît.

Il m'a cassé le nez le con !

Cela ne m'arrête pas pour autant, je bouillonne de plus en plus. La rage doit être contagieuse car il en déborde aussi maintenant.

Mon bras se lève tout seul sans que je ne le contrôle, ma main se resserre et mes doigts touchent sa tempe.

Merlin ! Mes doigts !

Le voilà à terre. Pitoyable ! C'est l'endroit qui lui convient le mieux pourtant. Il se touche le visage et me scrute contrarié.

Si Mac Gonagall n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais juré voir une larme au bord de ses yeux.

Quand je me retourne pour l'observer avec défi. Ses yeux reflètent plus de la haine et de la moquerie que de la tristesse. Comment ais-je pu croire un seul instant qu'un Malefoy ait une once de sentiment ?

-Potter, Malefoy dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement ! Hurle ma directrice de maison, au moins aussi en colère que nous.

Ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Elle ouvre la marche, l'un à côté de l'autre, enfin plutôt moi devant et lui derrière. Malefoy rapproche son visage de mon oreille et me chuchote :

-Tu vas me le payer Potter. Crois-moi les derniers événements vont te sembler bien agréables à côté.

C'est plutôt lui qui va me le payer. Je me retiens de le gifler car Mac Gonagall se retourne, ses yeux reflètent à présent la déception. Je ne veux pas les voir, la pitié ou la culpabilité des autres ne m'intéressent pas.

-Harry, Drago bien entendu ! Qui d'autres pourraient se battre à l'extérieur du château à moins dix degrés ? clama Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Entrez-donc !

Son visage était fatigué, mais aujourd'hui serein. Il souriait un peu, se moquait-il de nous ? Sûrement. Je m'en contrefiche. Cet Homme m'avait guidé vers la victoire, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Il toussota, me retirant de mes rêveries. Je prends conscience que Malefoy est à moins d'un mètre de moi, assis sur un fauteuil. Sa présence a le don de m'énerver.

-Chers enfants ! La guerre est finie. Aujourd'hui nous devons rester solidaires et cesser nos querelles puériles. Le pire est passé, toutefois le mal n'est pas totalement éradiqué.

-Bien sûr ! Vous avez le parfait exemple en face de vous ! Criais-je.

Oui Malefoy était même le model type, rayon mangemort.

Il ose sourire en plus, il retombe je crois dans mon estime. Il ne va pas défendre la fouine, mes nerfs ne le supporteraient pas.

-Harry Harry … Je te reconnais bien là, toujours impulsif. Les préjugés sont amis avec les plus faibles d'entre nous.

Je tente de regarder Malefoy, il commence à bailler, jouant avec sa main. Je vais lui apprendre le respect, moi !

-Laisse Harry, Drago est fatigué, c'est tout à fait normal.

Il arrive toujours à voir en moi, il m'horripile !

-Drago, tu peux partir à l'infirmerie, ajoute Dumbledore.

Je vois le blond souffler. Je le reconnais bien là lui aussi, ce vieux fou, il ne nous punit même pas !

-La sentence de la vie est déjà bien plus cruelle et on n'en apprend davantage en s'en servant pour s'améliorer, Harry.

Il m'agace !

-Tu sais, Lucius Malefoy ne profitera pas de sa liberté très longtemps. Et puis, pour lui aussi la sentence est et sera rude.

-Bien fait pour lui !

-Après la mort de Sirius et maintenant celle de Remus, la tristesse t'aveugle et la vengeance te semble une bonne solution, mais ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu deviennes un assassin.

-J'en suis déjà un ! Répliquais-je brusquement.

-Littéralement oui bien sûr Harry. La mort de Tom a été causée par ton fait, mais pour le bien de tous. La mort de Sirius a été provoquée par Melle Black par vengeance. La mort de Remus par Lucius par simple cruauté. Je ne te dis pas que tuer un Homme pour le bien de tous est une bonne chose, cependant saches que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Blablabla, toujours le même. Ne peuvent-ils pas cesser de répéter les mêmes choses. Cela fait quelques mois que Voldemort est mort alors que Remus…

Pourquoi les larmes viennent sur mes joues, se mêlant ainsi avec le sang qui s'échappe de mon nez, je ne veux pas pleurer, pourtant j'ai si mal.

-Comment pouvez-vous garder le fils d'un meurtrier dans l'école ? Fulminais-je.

-Oh comme tu le dis si bien Harry, c'est son fils…

-Il est comme son père, vous ne voyez donc rien !

Mon nez en est témoin.

-Pom Pom t'attends Harry.

Je vois ses yeux se voiler, il se retourne vers Fumseck. Cela doit signifier que l'entretien est terminé.

Je me dirige donc vers l'infirmerie et croise quelques élèves qui me contemplent d'une drôle de façon. C'est sûr, avec le visage rempli de sang et les yeux rougis par les larmes, je ne dois pas être très présentable.

J'entre dans le sanctuaire de Pomfresh. Malefoy est là sur un lit en train de se faire plaindre par la guérisseuse.

-Voilà l'autre évidement, si je vois la tête de l'un de vous deux, je sais que l'autre ne va pas tarder. Allez sur ce lit Mr Potter, souffle la médicomage.

Elle prend garde à ne pas nous mettre à côté, elle a déjà eu un aperçu des dégâts collatéraux la dernière fois.

-Cela ne vous a pas suffi qu'on vous confisque vos baguettes jeunes gens ! Il faut maintenant que vous battiez à mains nues ! Elle s'éloigne de mon lit.

-Une semaine de tranquillité, une semaine et les voilà qui recommencent, continue t-elle en marmonnant.

Je vois Malefoy qui me fixe d'un regard noir, je vais m'amuser à en faire autant et je ne lâcherais pas le premier.

Mme Pomfresh doit être en train de préparer ses traitements, je ne sais pas, car je scrute toujours le blond. Pas besoin de mots, nos yeux expriment toute la haine que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout!

N'hésitez pas, tout commentaire est bon à prendre pour m'améliorer!


	2. Des mots assourdissants

**2) Des mots assourdissants **

-Lunatique !

Ah non, le voilà qui recommence, il est atteint d'une maladie au quoi ? Quelle idée Hermione a eu de lui offrir ce bouquin à Noël ? C'est sûr que ça paraissait une bonne idée sur le moment, mais me faire réveiller à coup de mot le matin, je préfère encore les ronflements.

J'étais en plein rêve, un beau qui aurait pu me mettre de bonne humeur toute la journée, là il dépasse les bornes.

-Lunatique : personne dont l'humeur est changeante, les…

Dans un soudain réflexe involontaire, mon oreiller a atterri en plein de sa figure, il l'a bien mérité.

-Ron si tu recommence, je te fais bouffer ses plumes une par une !

Le voici qui quitte la pièce sans un mot, ses tâches de rousseurs plus rouges que d'habitude.

Dix secondes plus tard, il rouvre la porte avec un sourire :

-Au fait Harry, les cours commencent dans trente-cinq minutes, on t'attend dans la grande salle.

Et c'est moi qui est lunatique, je suis encore dans mon rêve, ce n'est pas possible, pincez moi. Non évitez finalement. Quel imbécile celui là, la prochaine fois c'est le livre qu'il va avoir recevoir sur la tête.

J'arrive dans la grande salle et qui vois-je derrière moi, le présomptueux, arrogant, manipulateur, meurtrier…Blondinet de pacotille avec sa troupe de lèche-bottes haute catégorie.

Une deuxième raison de me mettre de mauvaise humeur un lundi matin.

Je m'installe donc à ma table sans oublier au passage, de jeter un regard qui se voulait méprisant à l'autre fouine. Hermione me fixe en soupirant, Ron détourne la tête, décidément c'est lui qui change d'humeur toutes les deux secondes.

-Bonjour Harry, lance t-elle mielleusement. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Elle me prend pour un gamin de cinq ans ou quoi. Je vais lui la faire mélodramatique, comme ça elle ne me répondra plus rien comme à son habitude. Je vais leur apprendre à ne plus m'adresser la parole le matin.

-Assez bien malgré les circonstances ! J'ai tué Voldemort il y a quelques mois, donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Remus est mort, voilà un loup-garou en moins sur la planète, pour mordre de pauvres innocents ! Je croise le fils de son meurtrier tous les jours dans l'école qui soit dit en passant est en cavale, et on s'entend à merveille ! Oui Hermione je vais bien, tout va bien, le monde tourne rond, les hiboux sont dans leur volière, les plantes dans les serres, les élèves instruits à leurs tables respectives et les elfes dans la cuisine !

Tout le monde me dévisage, j'en ai fait un peu trop. Au moins Hermione sera offusquée, et ne va plus me parler pendant des jours. Ron va évidement la suivre, la paix royale, enfin.

-Je te signale Harry Potter ! Hurle t-elle encore plus fort que moi, et oui c'est possible. Que si tu crois m'avoir avec tes balivernes, tu te goure complètement, je vais te secouer, te brutaliser s'il le faut, te parler jusqu'à ce que tu te sois entièrement remis et que tu cesses tes enfantillages d'enfants de cinq ans pour vivre enfin parmi le monde des vivants, dont moi et Ron faisons parti ainsi que tous tes amis !

Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle me prenait pour un gosse.

-Hermione dis-je beaucoup moins fort. Je veux bien faire un effort.

Aller dans le sens du poil de l'hippogriffe pour ne pas la réentendre crier.

-Commence déjà par ignorer Malefoy, ça arrangera tout le monde, me répond t-elle.

-Merci pour les conseils complètement dépassé et hors-propos ! Tu as dis la même chose à Ginny, il y a quelques jours pour qu'elle séduise Dean Thomas !

Oups, ils sont à côté de moi, un peu rouge tous les deux. Si ça peut leur servir. Moi nouveau médiateur de couple, ca m'irait pas mal.

-Justement, réplique t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte, rien que parler à Malefoy me donne envie de vomir, le séduire, mais elle est complètement givrée, elle a dû trop côtoyer Ron.

-Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que ça a plutôt bien marché jusque là, ça fait une semaine que je ne vous aie pas vu vous disputer, ni vous battre. Apparemment tu l'ignorais déjà et ça a l'air, efficace.

Si elle savait qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de témoin pour parlementer au détour d'un couloir. Que pas un seul jour ne passe sans qu'on se croise pour échanger notre point de vue à chaque fois différent.

Il vaut mieux que je me taise. Oui c'est ça, le silence dans ces cas là est la meilleure solution. Hop un toast dans la bouche.

-Bon allez on se dépêche les garçons ! Rogue va être furieux sinon !

Troisième bonne raison d'être de mauvaise humeur ; Cours de potion dans dix minutes.

Et la quatrième étant bien sûr que nous l'avons avec les autres passionnés de potion, c'est-à-dire plus précisément avec Malefoy junior.

On rentre dans la salle, je prends ma baguette que Rogue me tend avec sa grimace habituelle. Je vais m'asseoir au fond de la classe, il faudrait que je change ma routine quelques fois. Je vois Malefoy qui se place sur la table près du bureau de Rogue bien entendu, chaque chose à sa place que tout soit parfaitement ordonné.

-Nous allons aujourd'hui, réaliser une potion de mutisme. Cette potion va sûrement s'avérer difficile pour la majorité d'entre vous comme d'habitude. Je ne m'attends pas à des miracles, ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné toute idée de réussite, même minime avec vos petites têtes sans cervelles. Je vous conseille de suivre correctement, à la fin de l'heure nous testerons la potion sur un individu, relata Rogue avec sa voix monocorde.

Après une heure de préparation, d'odeur exécrable sortant de la majorité des chaudrons. Hermione souriante attendait que Rogue daigne venir contempler le sien pendant son tour dans les rangs. Il ne vint pas comme à son habitude.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit au début du cours, nous allons tester vos breuvages. Melle Greengrass, amenez votre animal sur mon bureau. Il aura l'honneur d'être le testeur.

Elle a un crapaud, qui évidement coasse tous le temps, c'est vrai qu'il est idéal pour la situation.

Malefoy lève la main.

-Professeur, puis-je faire une suggestion ?

-Allez-y toujours, les potions ne changeront pas de couleur d'ici là, rétorque t-il nonchalamment.

-On pourrait expérimenter ma potion sur Potter, on saura tout de suite si elle fonctionne, vu qu'on perçoit sa voix plus que quiconque !

Oh, il a osé, je vais le massacrer ce prétentieux, vicieux…

-Si vous faîtes allusion à ce matin Mr Malefoy, je vous serais gré de garder vos remarques personnelles pour vous. S'intéresser aux fariboles de Potter, est lui donner trop d'importance !

Pas mieux l'un que l'autre ces serpents venimeux, je vais leur montrer de quoi un Potter est…

-Puis-je proposer Miss-je-sais tout dans ce cas là ? On l'a peut-être entendu encore plus aisément ! Rajoute Malefoy sûr de lui.

Rien que pour oser m'interrompre dans mes pensées pour insulter Hermione. Je me redresse, ma baguette tendue en main.

-Vous voyez Professeur, une telle potion serait parfaite pour lui !

-Mr Malefoy taisez-vous ! Fulmine Rogue. Potter asseyez-vous !

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit que je vais me laisser faire sans réagir devant un stupide mangemort ? En plus, son sourire narquois s'agrandie.

-Potter donnez-moi votre baguette !

Il peut toujours voler sur un balai !

-Si vous faîtes ce que vous avez l'intention de faire Potter, je retirerais cinquante points à votre maison et je vous envoie chez le directeur !

Posons le pour et le contre :

Interrompre le cours de potion, un bon point.

Faire enrager Rogue, deuxième bon point.

Sortir plus vite du cours, troisième bon point.

Ridiculiser Malefoy, ça vaut au moins trois bon points.

Voir le joli bureau de Dumbledore puis le sablier diminuer à côté, il n'y a pas une seconde d'hésitation à avoir.

J'aperçois Malefoy qui se lève et Hermione qui me chuchote qu'il fait tout pour m'enrager. Je vois Severus qui brandit sa baguette, Malefoy aussi.

-Malefoy rangez-la votre également !

-Splash, Vlam, badaboum.

A ce que j'ai compris, j'ai réussi à faire ingurgiter de la potion à Malefoy, qui en reste coi, j'en ai apparemment avalé aussi, car les paroles ne sortent plus. Rogue a récupéré nos baguettes et des chaises sont tombées au sol.

-Granger ! Allez me chercher l'antidote ! Potter !

Il s'avance vers moi et me tire l'oreille. Aie ça fait mal, mais le son ne vient pas. Il me tire toujours et on s'approche de Malefoy qui a l'air un peu contrarié. Le professeur se sert de sa deuxième main pour prendre l'oreille gauche de la fouine. Tiens il a mal aussi, bien fait.

Hermione s'avance et glisse une fiole dans le reste de la main de Rogue.

Il a l'air plutôt énervé notre maître des potions, aïe mon oreille !

-Le cours est terminé ! Weasley videz tous les chaudrons ! Et vous autres aidez –le ! Crache t-il en désignant les gros bras de Serpentard. Vous deux, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure !

Et voilà qu'on se dirige contraints et forcés vers le bureau de Dumbledore

-Drago Harry rentrez-donc !

On est trop prévisible.

Rogue nous tiens toujours, puis nous lâche pour qu'on se pose sur les fauteuils devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Chers enfants, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre charmante compagnie qui arrive à intervalle régulier. Mais…posez cette fiole Severus !

Il prend sa baguette, deux verres se placent devant nous, le liquide se verse à tour de rôle à l'intérieur.

-Si je peux me permettre professeur, vous devriez attendre un peu, ne pas les entendre discourir pendant vos réprimandes, peut être un atout primordial, prononce doucement Rogue.

-Non, non Severus, j'aime avoir des interlocuteurs libre de tous mouvements. Buvez donc !

Je m'empresse autant que Drago d'avaler l'antidote, je suis pressé de retrouver ma voix, pour enfin pouvoir lui dire la vérité en face à ce sale…

-Severus laissez-nous je vous prie, nous avons à débattre sur des choses importantes.

Toc, un en moins !

Je me retourne vers Malefoy, me retenant très fortement de lui hurler dessus. Plein de mots me viennent à l'esprit, mais je préfère les taire devant le directeur. Là, je crois qu'on risque gros. Je présume aussi, que j'ai mal calculé les conséquences tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû demander à Ron ce que l'adrénaline peut nous faire faire parfois. Je ne pensais pas dire quelque chose de semblable un jour.

Dumbledore se réinstalle dans son siège en se raclant la gorge. Il a l'air un peu embêté et contemple Fumseck, peut-être avec l'espoir qu'il l'aide à y voir plus clair. Je crois que je devrais lui offrir une lotion pour ses cheveux, car il doit se les arracher très souvent avec moi et la fouine depuis la rentrée.

-J'ai reçu de nombreuses lettres de parents d'élèves ces derniers temps.

Il reprend son souffle, pourquoi nous raconte t-il sa vie ?

-Ils se plaignent de votre comportement, certains exigent une sanction définitive pour tous les deux.

-Pourquoi ? On n'a brutalisé aucun élève ! Annonce Malefoy.

C'est vrai, il a raison, on se tape que mutuellement dessus, je garde Malefoy privilégié. Quoi, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je dois bien pourtant l'admettre qu'il a raison, même si ça me tord l'estomac. Enfin, de son côté je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses journées, je ne le suis pas tout le temps.

J'acquiesce alors d'un signe de tête.

-Oh bien sûr que non, je le sais bien. Cependant, certains élèves ont eu la bonne idée de narrer vos exploits à leurs parents, frères et sœurs.

Bien sûr, qu'on narre mes exploits, je suis tout de même le sauveur.

-Certains s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants et c'est légitime.

Oui, forcément avec un meurtrier dans l'école, leurs craintes sont fondées.

-Ils ont peur que vous preniez pour cible leur progéniture lors de vos colères respectives, légendaires à présent.

Qu'est ce que je lui disais, il y a de cela quelques jours ? Renvoyer Malefoy avant qu'il ne commette un crime irrémédiable.

-Je me dois alors de trouver une solution adéquate.

Elle est toute trouvée.

-Comme nous sommes tous les trois des adultes sains d'esprit et réfléchis, nous allons la deviner ensemble.

Il ose dire que Malefoy est sain d'esprit, mais il a perdu la tête, en même temps je ne peux jurer de rien, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais à son âge.

-Vous ne sortirez pas de mon bureau tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé une issue, qui empêchera vos batailles intempestives ! Je vous écoute !

-Qu'il soit renvoyé ! Fulminais-je en me rendant compte que la fouine avait dit exactement la même chose.

Dumbledore nous sourit.

-Bien, si vous êtes d'accord pour une fois, je ne peux que me plier à vos demandes, dit-il calmement.

-Non ! Hurlais-je.

Le blond avait encore crié la même chose, décidément. Etre d'accord trois fois de suite ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Je ne laisserais pas ce phénomène se reproduire.

Dumbledore esquisse un deuxième sourire. Il recommence à me taper sur les nerfs.

Un calme règne dans la pièce, j'observe Dumbledore, qui examine toujours son phénix, qui fixe lui-même Malefoy. On attend tous quelque chose, moi que Dumbledore se décide à prendre la parole et trouve une solution comme il le fait toujours. Lui, il espère probablement qu'on la trouve nous même, toujours la sagesse au premier plan. Je ne sais pas ce que souhaite Malefoy, sûrement sortir au plus vite de ce bureau crasseux. Je le vois bien penser ça.

En tout cas, les minutes passent et le silence n'est brisé par personne.

Fumseck avait même eu le temps de mourir et renaître de ses cendres. Je jurais presque que la nuit était en train de tomber, comme nous n'étions que le matin, je présume que mes yeux ont du se fermer.

Ma chaise bouge tout d'un coup, ah oui Malefoy a donné un coup de pied dedans. Dumbledore ne dit toujours rien, il n'a sans doute remarqué mon assoupissement que dans ses pensées. Je devrais cesser de méditer sur lui, comme il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il faut que je me mette à réfléchir comme Hermione. Penser comme elle. Difficile même très difficile. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione dirait dans une telle situation, elle aurait sans doute déjà repéré la solution à peine la question posée par Dumbledore. Qu'elle est la question déjà ? Ah oui ! Trouver un moyen pour qu'on ne se batte plus. Oui, j'ai !

-S'ignorer ! Criais-je plein d'espoir. Nous pouvons tout simplement nous ignorer !

J'aurais fait mieux de me taire, cette solution est nulle.

Dumbledore me fixe à présent, la fouine aussi. Je déteste être le centre d'attention.

-Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise Harry, toutefois la frustration est maître de tous les maux.

Oui, mais Ron serait un bon passeur de frustration ; Un livre sur la tête par ci, une tarte à la mélasse sur la joue par là. Idéal Ron, pour ça. Je devrais en toucher un mot à Hermione.


	3. Des mots gratifiants

_Troisième chapitre après un temps interminable...panne totale d'inspiration ça arrive malheureusement _

_En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3: Des mots gratifiants**

-Litigieux !

Et voilà c'était le mot de la semaine, il remettait ça !

-Non, ça c'est ce qui s'appelle être frustré, Ron ! Lui braillais-je en me levant très rapidement.

C'est qu'il arriverait même à me faire sortir de mon lit assez tôt le matin, tiens.

Ron tourne les pages de son encyclopédie, s'il me donne la définition de « frustré », là c'est sûr que lui fais avaler la page.

-A cause de quoi ? Me demande t-il, en regardant bien le texte pour être sûr de bien avoir compris ce mot.

-Toi qui es si intelligent, tu devrais le deviner !

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Ma…

-Ne prononce pas son nom en ma présence ! Et non, je ne te le dirais pas !

Oui, je suis frustré, même à l'apogée de la frustration ! Dumbledore avait eu la bonne idée de nous punir. Enfin, s'il n'y avait que ça j'en avais l'habitude, mais là je ne serais pas tout seul. Le directeur avait donc décidé qu'au lieu de nous séparer pour faire des tâches ingrates, de nous mettre à deux pour le faire. Pour soi-disant nous inculquer l'entraide, apparemment faire des besognes ensemble créait des liens. Le gros problème dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai guère envie de tisser le moindre fil de lien avec un mangemort blond et prétentieux.

Avec Malefoy nous nous étions mis d'accord tacitement pour suivre ma première idée, enfin celle d'Hermione, rendre à Flamel ce qui est à Flamel tout de même. Donc nous avions entrepris de nous ignorer, après avoir été obligé de nous serrer la main dans le bureau du directeur, pour pouvoir enfin en sortir. Je crois même qu'il faisait réellement nuit à ce moment là.

Nous étions donc punis avec chaque professeur de nos cours à tour de rôle. Comme bien entendu nous avions les mêmes. Oui d'ailleurs, nous avions choisi les mêmes matières, étonnant non ? Il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, il savait que j'inspirais à devenir Auror. Lui tout l'opposé devait vouloir être mangemort comme son père, avoir les mêmes connaissances de ses ennemis doit être sûrement pratique. Je l'ai percé à jour.

-Harry, qui contemples-tu à la table des Serpentard ? me demande Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais assis dans la grande salle, alors savoir ce que je regardais en pensant à…Non je ne pensais pas à lui, je venais juste de remarquer l'étrange coïncidence de nos cours respectifs.

Hermione me fixe toujours.

Je plonge mon œuf dans mon chocolat au lieu de ma tartine. Merlin m'en veut en ce moment !

Ron éclate de rire, je lui fais un signe des yeux qui lui montre que ce n'est pas le moment.

-Tu as l'air bien pensif ce matin Harry ? insiste Hermione.

-Non, balbutie-je. C'est juste… rien du tout, en quoi ça te regarde de toutes manières ?

-C'était juste une constatation Harry, ne monte pas sur tes hippogriffes !

Ron s'est déjà détourné de la conversation, il parle à Dean. Qu'il en fasse son meilleur ami tant qu'il y est !

Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions été dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce soir serait donc la soirée de notre punition en commun. Mais nous avions, pour commencer à merveille la journée, le cours de potion qui me ruine l'humeur de toute ma semaine.

Si seulement on pouvait faire une potion cette fois-ci, qui pourrait clouer la fouine à l'infirmerie jusqu'au mois de juin, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de la réaliser parfaitement. Oui mon niveau en potion pourrait subitement devenir satisfaisant…

Le cours de potion s'est passé sans incident majeur, Rogue ne se donne même plus la peine de nous donner nos baguettes en entrant dans sa salle. Je n'ai pas osé le lui faire remarquer la première fois, il ne s'est déjà pas remis du dernier cours, autant de ne pas le remettre à bout de nerf. Je n'ai croisé le regard de Malefoy qu'une ou deux fois, ce qui est un exploit en soit, Hermione m'a d'ailleurs, presque félicité à l'instant de tous mes efforts.

L'ennui me gagne, j'en viendrais presque à réclamer la punition de ce soir pour me distraire un peu, j'ai bien précisé presque…

Nous avons tout de même Mme Chourave pour notre première punition dans une de ses serres, si seulement une énorme plante carnivore pouvait couper la langue à Malefoy, et même la main tant qu'on y était.

Me voilà à présent sur le chemin sinueux qui mène aux serres, la nuit est tombée, un vent glacial me traverse. J'entends des pas mesurés qui me suivent non loin derrière, je sais que ça ne peut être que Malefoy, non pas parce qu'on a la même punition à la même heure, mais je saurais reconnaître le bruit de sa démarche présomptueuse, parmi cinq cents autres.

En tout cas, il ne me dépasse pas, il ne veut même pas montrer qu'il arrive en premier à la botaniste, c'est surprenant de sa part.

J'entre dans la serre et salue notre professeur, Malefoy fait de même quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bien Messieurs, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne lui ressemble pas.

C'est comme si Rogue lui avait donné un cours pour s'entretenir avec nous d'une manière plus froide, que la brise qui vient de l'entrée.

-Suivez-moi, j'ai des mauvaises herbes qui n'attendent que vous pour être arrachées.

-Sans baguette naturellement, chuchote Malefoy pour lui même.

-Bien entendu, hurle presque Mme Chourave.

Rogue lui avait aussi enseigné l'art d'entendre à des kilomètres ou quoi.

Devant un parterre qui paraissait de la même taille que toutes les salles de classe de Poudlard réunies, nous allions commencer à exécuter la tâche qui nous incombait sans mot dire.

-Vous aurez bien entendu la semaine pour le faire !

Si elle avait dit qu'on avait que cette soirée, j'aurai vraiment pensé que Rogue s'était introduit dans son corps.

Les minutes interminables passent, mes doigts prennent un ton vert et mon index droit crie à la torture. La botaniste nous scrute à quelques mètres de là, pendant qu'elle fait ses croisements de je ne sais quelles plantes. A ce moment précis, j'espère intérieurement que la plante carnivore la dévore elle tout entière, plutôt que la fouine.

Quoi que rien qu'à sa façon dédaigneuse d'arracher le bourrier, il mériterait un châtiment plus abject.

Voilà que son visage se lève vers moi et qu'il me lance un regard noir qui veut dire« qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?». J'oubliais, je suis en train de l'observer, notre pacte ne mentionne pas ce droit là.

Si on doit travailler pendant cinq semaines ensemble, ça va être dur même très dur de se supporter.

Nous sommes mardi, le deuxième soir de la punition, nous n'avons échangé ni un mot, ni un regard et Hermione est assez fière de moi, malgré une légère réserve qu'elle garde.

Nous sommes le troisième soir, nous avons eu il y a quelques minutes un contact corporel assez bref, un frôlement de la main lorsque nous avons voulu tirer la même brindille. Un grognement animal s'en est suivi d'ailleurs.

Pour que la punition soit utile d'après Chourave, qui l'a sûrement tenu de Dumbledore, il ne fallait pas que l'on soit trop éloigné l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à moi, je n'en peux plus de l'avoir à ma portée sans pouvoir le….. brutaliser, bien sûr.

Troisième soirée en sa compagnie sur…vingt-cinq, nous étions loin du compte. Je sors de la serre et j'entends Malefoy me dire « à demain ». J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? Oui sûrement le souffle du vent qui s'est engouffré dans mes oreilles pendant que je passais la porte. C'est la seule et unique explication, même pas la peine d'y songer plus longtemps.

Nous sommes à présent le quatrième soir, je m'agenouille comme les autres soirs, devant les plantes qui ne demandent qu'à être débarrasser de ces infâmes opportunistes. Exactement comme moi avec Malefoy, oui si j'étais une plante, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrache Malefoy de mon espace vital nécessaire. Mais je suis loin d'être une plante à me dorer au soleil et me faire dorloter par les autres, je suis le contraire.

Cinq semaines, mes doigts ne vont pas tenir le choc avec de telles besognes.

Avec le même geste qu'hier, je me saisis d'un parasite de couleur verte en même temps que la main de l'autre vermine. Ce coup-ci, on ne va pas en rester là, ma frustration transpire comme la sueur que j'ai sur le front, la sienne aussi apparemment.

Sans que je ne sache comment, nous sommes l'un sur l'autre en train de s'asséner des coups puissants.

Au lieu d'en souffrir, une haute satisfaction me submerge.

Au lieu de crier, j'y prends plaisir.

Dumbledore avait tord, la frustration n'est pas maître de tous les maux.

Chourave est aussitôt accourue et nous sépare à coups de baguettes, bizarrement c'est elle qui me fait mal avec un simple sort.

-Bon ! souffle t-elle. Je veux bien passer l'éponge, vous n'avez pas causé de soucis depuis presque deux semaines et le corps professoral peut aussi être conciliant quelques fois.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il y a deux jours, Rogue ne lui a jamais donné de cours et j'interdis la moindre plante carnivore de la dévorer.

Après m'être soigné le visage et la main, je sors de la serre, je meurs même d'envie de remercier Malefoy pour ce moment de…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Une plante a dû m'hypnotisé dès que je suis arrivée, je n'étais plus moi-même…L'air frais me réveille, heureusement, je suis à nouveau maître de mes mouvements et de mes pensées. A une minute près, je gratifiais la fouine.

Ron m'attend en haut des marches, quel ami, vraiment ! Il me soutient dans les plus dures épreuves de ma vie.

Voilà qu'il m'empoigne par le bras, je vois Malefoy s'éloigner dans l'autre direction sans se retourner.

-Lâche-moi ! criais-je à l'autre abruti, qui est loin d'être un ami pendant ce genre d'actes d'imbécile.

-Quoi ! Je voulais t'éloigner de la fouine le plus vite possible !

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, qui-est-ce qui m'a mis un tel boulet dans les bras ? Merlin !

-Et puis non…continue t-il. Ce n'est pas pour ça en fait, viens avec moi, nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à faire.

-Tu peux laisser mon bras tranquille maintenant ?

Merlin ! Faîtes-moi cracmol ou homosexuel si vous voulez, j'en sais rien, mais débarrassez moi de cet énergumène !

-On doit suivre ma sœur, je crois qu'elle a une aventure avec Dean, je veux en avoir le cœur net !

Quand on pense que c'est plus au moins moi qui leur ait fait avouer leurs sentiments réciproques, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. J'oubliais encore, la perte de mémoire me guette déjà, c'est un forcené congénital avec sa sœur !

Je le suis bien malgré moi dans un couloir près de notre salle commune. On se cache, enfin on essaie derrière un gros pilonne en pierre. Rappelez-moi, pourquoi il avait besoin de moi au fait ?

Sûrement pour me gâcher ma soirée qui l'était déjà !

Ginny est là dans le coin enlacée avec un garçon, bravo Dean le félicite-je pour moi-même. Ron n'a pas l'air du même avis et se précipite à leur encontre. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le suivre comme un petit chien docile ?

Trop tard Ginny nous a vus, tous les deux.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! brame t-elle.

Elle a de la voix…

-Qui est-ce qui m'a donné un frangin pareil ?

J'avais exactement la même pensée, il y a quelques minutes lorsqu'il m'a entrainé dans cette situation embarrassante.

-Et son meilleur ami aussi imbécile que lui dans les jambes !

Quoi, elle a parlé de moi là ?

Ron ne dis rien, mais moi je ne vais pas me laisser faire, même Dean a peur, il est déjà à trois mètre de la rouquine. A moins que ce soit de Ron qu'il a peur, qu'importe.

-Tu as dit quoi Ginny, que j'étais un imbécile ?

-Parfaitement Mr Potter, qui croit que tout le monde lui doit quelque chose, car il a vaincu Voldemort !

Pourquoi suis-je dans cet endroit avec eux ? Ron tu vas me le payer !

-Qui pense, parce qu'il est un héros, doit se mêler de la vie de la sœur de son meilleur ami et la suivre dans les couloirs !

-Mais, je…

- Ne t'avise pas de me dire que tu n'as rien fait !

Elle m'arrache les mots de la bouche.

-Tu es là avec mon frère en train de m'espionner !

Je tire Ron par le bras, et oui c'est à mon tour, pour qu'on parte de ce guet apens, mais je lance tout de même avant de m'en aller !

-Ne me dîtes surtout pas merci !

Bah quoi, c'est un grâce à moi s'ils sont ensemble !


	4. Des mots piquants

**Bonjour aux quelques lecteurs qui auront pris la peine de venir jusque là, je vous en remercie.**

**Harry va enfin se faire remettre à sa place mais par qui, mystère...**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**

* * *

**

Des mots piquants

- Labecbasseur !

Oh non ! Il ne va pas s'y remettre, on est lundi aujourd'hui. Moi bougon, jamais ! Quoique, je ne connais pas ce mot ce coup-ci, il m'apprendra peut-être quelque chose ce matin, je commence même m'habituer à ces réveils abrupts.

-Avec ma sœur !

J'ouvre mes yeux et je me rends compte que les bruits proviennent de la salle de bain, ce n'est donc pas à moi qu'il s'adressait. Je me disais aussi qu'il n'avait rien dit à Dean Thomas depuis vendredi soir, quand celui-ci avait enfin risqué de rentrer dans la chambre. Il pouvait même détenir un record du déshabillé-couché-caché ! Il a d'ailleurs réussi assez adroitement, je dois l'avouer, à éviter Ron tout le week-end, mais là nous sommes lundi et tout être humain se doit d'assumer ses actes, surtout quand ils concernent Ginny Weasley.

Comme ce n'est pas à moi qu'il parle, le sommeil va pouvoir me rappeler à lui.

-Elle est bien trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon ! Plus âgé qu'elle qui plus est !

J'avais surestimé mes chances…

-Un coup de poignard dans le dos, voilà ce que tu m'as fait Dean !

Le pauvre Dean n'ose même pas répliquer ni se défendre. La question cruciale étant, je lui donne un coup de main ou je le laisse se débrouiller ?

Rembarrer Ron est devenu une discipline à part entière de très haut niveau et c'est une de mes spécialités, quand Hermione ne s'y met pas.

J'aurais sûrement tord de ne pas démontrer encore une fois mes talents, ils semblent tous souvent les oublier.

Je me lève d'un pas conquérant, cours presque jusque dans la salle de bain, arrache la brosse à dents des mains de Ron, prends le bras de Dean et le sors de cette pièce maudite.

Ron réagit enfin et s'aperçoit de ma présence.

-Ron Weasley ! criais-je.

-Toi Harry tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! Ce sont des histoires qui ne te concernent absolument pas !

-Et vendredi quand tu m'as, sans demander mon avis, mêler à ta tentative de sabotage ! Ces histoires avaient pourtant l'air de me regarder à ce moment là ! Alors tes petites contrariétés du lundi matin, tu peux te les garder…

-Je crois que tu loin d'être le meilleur pour me donner des leçons en ce qui concerne le sabotage ou les excès de colère Harry ! Alors tu me laisses…

Joignant les mots à la parole, il me pousse et il part de la pièce.

Je rêve là ou il m'a battu sur mon propre terrain ?

-Je ne veux pas que ma sœur soit une gourgandine !

Mais Dean avait déjà quitté la chambre et c'était heureux pour lui. Bon comme je suis levé maintenant, je vais m'habiller.

…

Nous sommes encore lundi, les semaines sont un cycle perpétuel de malheurs qui s'accumulent.

Cette semaine ma punition se déroule chez Mc Gonagall. Soit j'ai mes toutes mes chances pour passer un horrible moment avec la fouine et ma directrice de maison, qui pourrait prendre plaisir à se venger de tous ses cours que nous avons gâchés. Soit elle aura pitié de moi, petit orphelin, sauveur de l'humanité et réservera les tâches les plus déplaisantes à Malefoy.

Je parierai néanmoins sur la première option…

…

Je me rends avec lassitude au cours de potion, seul bien entendu. Plus d'amis pour aujourd'hui et c'est tant mieux.

J'entre dans la salle, je ne prends pas la peine de jeter un œil sur Rogue, qui était bien résolu depuis quelques temps à garder ma baguette dans son tiroir. Je m'installe à une table libre et déloges sans conviction mon livre de potion qui ne m'est d'aucune utilité, car malheureusement ce n'est pas avec celui-ci que je vais réussir mes potions. C'était comme si, il était complice de Rogue et me soufflait les mauvaises réponses. Je divague, jamais un livre ne pourrait m'aider de quelques manières que ce soit en potion !

-Monsieur Potter ! Vous feignez la surdité ou vous croyez que m'écouter n'a aucune sorte d'importance !

Je relève la tête sur mon professeur « favori » et vois qu'il a dans sa main ma baguette tendue.

Je me rapproche et il s'empresse d'ajouter.

-Ce n'est pas que je pense que vous puissiez parvenir à un quelconque résultat avec une potion qui est dans ce livre Potter, malgré tout, celle d'aujourd'hui requiert la baguette ! Alors, je vous prierai de la garder au dessus de votre chaudron et non pointée sur un élève ! Ais-je été clair Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui !

Il attend toujours sans me rendre mon dû.

-Oui Monsieur ! Réitère-je.

-Bien Monsieur Potter, allez vous asseoir ! La prochaine fois que, à mon plus grand regret vous franchirez cette porte, j'exige que vous veniez à mon bureau pour vérifier que je veuille bien vous concéder votre baguette, vous adresser la parole m'est déjà bien assez désagréable pendant le cours !

Quelle plaie celui-là ! Ça lui être peut-être désagréable de me parler, ça ne l'empêche pas pourtant de m'en faire tout un chaudron. Ceci dit, c'est sûrement plus horrible pour moi de devoir l'écouter.

-Monsieur Malefoy lorsque je voudrai d'une Dinde pour Noël je vous ferai signe !

Ah, je vois que j'ai un sérieux concurrent au titre de « rembarreur » de l'année !

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie de regarder Malefoy, pas la moindre… J'imagine tout de même son sourire narquois s'évanouir, cette journée ne commence pas si mal !

…

J'ai raté ma potion, j'ai rendu ma baguette au serpent, Ron ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis des heures, Hermione me casse les oreilles depuis dix minutes, ma journée est affreuse et il n'est que seize heures. Néanmoins les cours sont finis, mais ma punition commence dans trois heures.

Je m'avance tout de même dans mes devoirs en cas où, McGo déciderait de nous garder jusqu'à minuit…

…

J'entre dans la salle familière, ma directrice de maison est installée à son bureau imperturbable. Les pas derrière moi, me signalent que Malefoy arrive, je ne me retourne pas, voilà plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas considéré, mais ce soir comme vendredi je n'aurai peut-être pas le choix.

-Messieurs ! Venez donc par ici, l'entrée de la salle est peut-être intéressante, mais sûrement moins que ce qui vous attend !

Le ton est donné, elle n'a pas la moindre intention de nous ménager. Je soupire et elle me regarde de travers.

-Ce soir, vous devrez me nettoyer toutes les cages de souris, puis celles des rats, enfin s'il n'est pas trop tard, mes vitres ont aussi besoin d'un petit rafraichissement.

J'examine l'ampleur de la tâche et il me semble qu'il n'y avait pas autant d'animaux dans la classe. On dirait qu'ils se sont multipliés en quelques heures. Et les marques sur les vitres qui d'habitude reluisent de brillance…

-Bien Messieurs ! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je vous laisse à vos occupations.

C'est un complot de tous les professeurs, je rêve, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se donnent du mal pour que nos châtiments soient encore plus pénibles. Une machination de sadiques en somme.

J'entends un souffle insolent ; Malefoy, je l'aurais presque oublié celui là…

Deux brosses à récurer nous attendent avec un seul seau et de l'eau. Leurs intentions sont véritablement de nous torturer en duo.

J'aperçois les petits doigts délicats de Malefoy plonger la brosse dans l'eau. Ça en est presque jouissif de le voir agir comme un moldu.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? lance t-il avec hargne.

Un sourire avait dû naître sur mon visage.

La franchise était de mise, si je ne voulais pas perdre mon titre de « rembarreur » ! Je redresse mes yeux sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours, à part la semaine dernière bien sûr, qu'on peut voir un Malefoy accomplir un travail comme un simple moldu, surtout pour nettoyer les excréments de créatures complètement soumises !

-Ah je vois ! Maugrée t-il en prenant une souris par la queue.

Serait-il en train de perdre l'usage de la parole notre petit mangemort en puissance.

-D'ailleurs, continue-je sur ma lancée, en trempant à mon tour ma brosse dans le seau. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais encore à Poudlard ? Tu avais l'occasion de partir, mais tu préfères rester ici à faire l'elfe de maison !

-Je veux mon diplôme, répond t-il apparemment avec sincérité.

Peut-être que sa réelle raison est de m'étrangler dans un coin avec ma propre cravate ?

-A quoi te serviras ton diplôme Malefoy quand tu seras en train de tuer des innocents ? A moins que c'est pour les assommer avec ? Ou pour leur crier que tu as ton diplôme des ASPIC, qui te donne le droit de les assassiner !

-Quel humour Potter !

-Attends, j'en ai une meilleure ! A moins que c'est pour intégrer l'école des Aurors et nous détruire de l'intérieur !

Le voici qui ricane de plus en plus fort ! Je suis « rembarreur » pas un comique ! Il va s'arrêter ou je ne promets plus rien de mes prochains actes !

-Potter ! Reprend t-il avec son visage redevenu impassible. Tu ne connais rien de moi, songes-tu à devenir comme Trelawney ? Car tes prédictions s'avèrent fausses !

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu veux être un citoyen honnête et model ! Tu n'en as pas la carrure, tu n'en portes pas le nom !

-Tu veux qu'on soit tolérant avec toi Potter ! Continue t-il en enfermant un troisième rat. Mais tu es incapable de l'être avec les autres !

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras ! Malefoy père, Malefoy fils, même combat ! Tous prédestinés à être des assassins !

-Je n'ai causé la mort de personne, moi Potter ! Peux-tu en dire autant ?

Si on avait été en train de jouer à la bataille navale, ça aurait été le moment de dire « touché ».

Il ne faut pas que je le laisse prendre le dessus et je me mets à frotter énergiquement le bac de l'énorme cage.

-Forcément Voldemort en personne t'aurait demandé de tuer Dumbledore sénile et mourant que tu ne l'aurais même pas fait ! Tu n'es qu'un froussard et un lâche !

Je m'enfonce.

-Justement, si c'est ça, être humain, alors oui je suis un lâche !

Par Merlin, pourquoi ais-je dit ça ? Je le traite de meurtrier et la seconde d'après je me contredis.

« Touché-coulé », le sous marin est même plus bas que les profondeurs inexplorées de la mer.

Un geste, un mot ! Réagis Harry ! Il en va de mon honneur !

Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour mon plus grand malheur ou bonheur, Mac Gonagall se joint à nous.

-Messieurs, travail n'est pas encore synonyme de dispute ! Alors je ne veux plus entendre le son de vos voix jusqu'à la fin de votre punition ! Et ne pensez pas Messieurs, que je sois devenue sourde avec l'âge !

Si les dix-neuf prochains jours de punition devait se dérouler ainsi, ma dignité n'y survivrait pas.

…

Je me suis assis sur mon lit, dos contre le mur. Les paroles de Malefoy me reviennent sans cesse à l'esprit.

Comme il sait ce que je pense de lui, quel serait l'utilité de me mentir ?

Par Merlin ! On parle de Malefoy là ! L'être sans cœur qui me malmène depuis six ans, le même qui traite Hermione de sang de bourbe, insulte les Weasley et vénérait Voldemort !

Cela pourrait encore très bien être une ruse pour me déstabiliser, pour apaiser mes doutes et agir cruellement en conséquence.

Non, je ne peux pas croire en ce qu'il m'a dit ou plutôt à ce qu'il m'a laissé supposer. Je l'ai connu plus loquace et plus violent aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Si Mc Gonagall n'était pas arrivé, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? Et puis non, je n'aurais pas donné de raison valable à un professeur pour me faire renvoyer surtout à cause de l'autre.

-Harry, le directeur veut te voir dans son bureau tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait, mais ça n'est pas très malin de recommencer tes bagarres…

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, je suis déjà dans les escaliers. Ce n'est pas lui qui va me donner des leçons de morales sur le comportement à adopter en situation délicates ! C'est le comble !

Il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis quatorze heures, dix minutes et trente secondes et il veut se la jouer rabat-joie…

Je suis devant la statue et me rends compte que je n'ai pas le mot de passe, aurais-je dû écouter Ron jusqu'à la fin. Non et définitivement non ! Je préfère mourir de faim à attendre ici que de mourir pour présence prolongée aux bêtises de Ron.

Qui vois-je arriver ? Bien entendu, nul autre que…Malefoy ! Gagné ! Une place au premier rang vous est offerte avec en prime votre meilleur ennemi à côté !

Qui veut mon prix ?

-Qu'est ce que tu attends Potter ? J'ai eu tord le jour où j'ai cru que tu avais plus de cerveau que Londubat ! Citron acidulé !

La statue nous laisse le passage libre où je me retiens fortement de répliquer.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Monsieur Potter ! Installez-vous ! Je suis désolé de vous convoquer aussi tard, mais nous attendions que votre punition se termine.

Trois chaises ! Etrange !

-Melle Granger, prenez place aussi je vous prie.

Quoi ! Hermione est là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ? Et moi qui disais que Ron était le pire !

-Votre camarade ici présente, m'a fait part il y a quelques instants de ses observations.

Hermione ! Je la fixe interloqué, elle me regarde gênée, elle n'avait apparemment pas pensé que Dumbledore nous inviterait à se joindre à leur petite réunion ! Surtout après nous avoir dénoncé de quelque chose ! Merlin ! Des amis ! Qui a dit que j'en avais ?

-Je comprends ses inquiétudes et ai écouté avec sagesse ses remarques.

Tu peux rougir Hermione ! Bien fait !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui balancer des insultes à la figure !

-Melle Granger pense avec discernement que les punitions que les professeurs vous infligent chaque soir, vous met dans une situation inconfortable. Vous accumulez les retards sur vos devoirs, votre attention en cours s'en ressent.

Mais, où a-t-elle été pêcher ça ?

-Elle m'a aussi fait part de votre comportement qui est devenu selon elle, dit-il en nous observant bien, tout à fait respectable et que vous disputes n'existent plus. Elle a remarqué que même en cours vous ne vous chamailliez plus et je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

Pourtant tout ceci me laisse perplexe, car cela fait à peine deux semaines que les punitions ont été instaurées et je n'ai c'est vrai eu aucun retour négatif de la part des enseignants.

Chourave et Mc Go n'ont rien dit !

-C'est pour cela que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous et vous entendre de vive voix me dire que votre haine n'était plus et que dorénavant vous adoptez une attitude normal. La cordialité est de mise et le respect un devoir.

Alors messieurs, j'observe vos mines maussades. Que pensez-vous de tout ceci ? Vous croyez que vous avez dépassé le stade de la haine ? Vous pensez pouvoir échanger des paroles civilisées ?

-JAMAIS ! Hurle-je. Jamais vous m'entendez professeur, jamais je ne pourrais m'approcher même à trois kilomètres d'un sentiment ressemblant à du respect ! JAMAIS !

-Bien ! Exprime Dumbledore, comme si je n'avais pas crié sur lui. Monsieur Malefoy êtes-vous du même avis ?

Il ricane encore une fois.

-Vous avez entendu ce que Potter a souligné, _jamais_ nous pourrons nous entendre, ni même avoir une discussion polie. Je ne sais pas ce que Granger vous a raconté en plus pour libérer _son _Potter de ses punitions, mais ce sont des illusions ; organisées par ces deux là.

Je vais le tuer ce Malefoy de malheur ! A moins que je ne réserve ce sort à Hermione d'abord ! Pour qui se prennent-ils tous à la fin ?

-Très bien Messieurs, je vous ai bien entendu. Puisqu'il en ait ainsi, ma proposition de cesser vos punitions n'a plus lieu d'être.

Retournez dans vos chambres, jeunes gens même si cela m'attriste de voir que c'est la haine qui vous anime.

Oh oui la haine ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point ! Je préfère encore subir des mois de châtiments que de me lier d'amitié avec la fouine !

Je sors le dernier du bureau, Hermione a osé m'attendre.

- Jamais ! Jamais professeur ! J'ai une autre voie pour toi le comique, acteur de théâtre. Jamais ! Feigne Malefoy en posant sa main sur son front en signe de désespoir, puis s'éloigne en riant.

Moque-toi sale vipère !

-Harry ! Supplie Hermione. Harry !

Bon je me calme, respire : inspire, expire…

-Je voulais simplement vous aider !

-Tu aurais dit que c'était uniquement pour moi, j'aurais encore bien voulu te pardonner !

Je la laisse planter sur place, n'écoutant pas ses sanglots et me dirige vers mon deuxième ami mon perdu.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera différent, plus de reflexions et moins de dialogue enfin normalement.**

**Joyeux Noël à tous! A bientôt!**


	5. Des mots solitaires

**Bonjour!**

Un chapitre un peu différent des autres. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Détruire mon amitié à cause de Malefoy est une des pires choses que j'ai faîte dans ma vie. Bien entendu, celle avec Ron ne tient plus qu'à un fil, mais j'ai bon espoir que cela s'arrange, même s'il reste du côté d'Hermione.

Moi qui voulait de la tranquillité, je suis rudement bien servi, mes casse-pieds d'anciens amis ne me parlent plus, mes colocataires ont suivi le mouvement, Ginny aussi ne discute plus : effet boule de neige… Ils ont dû prendre ceci pour un signe évident qu'il ne fallait pas me contrarier.

La semaine avait mal commencé et tout va de mal en pis.

Et pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ? Tout a commencé avec la fouine. Si je n'avais pas eu ces punitions de malheur, rien ne serait arrivé. Oui tout était de sa faute. Et puis, un peu celle de Dumbledore aussi.

Je réclamais la solitude, mais je réalise qu'elle est de triste compagnie. Silencieuse, pesante, énigmatique et piètre consolatrice.

Ah si seulement, je pouvais faire un pas vers eux, néanmoins j'ai ma fierté. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se disent que j'avais tord, car ce n'est pas le cas.

La solitude est une amie infidèle aussi, car pendant les cours, je la vois s'éloigner, se retirer, toujours là, mais présente pour d'autres également.

La haine, elle, elle est fidèle, constamment là à nous guider, à nous montrer qu'on est vivant. La haine, oui, nourrit les âmes solitaires.

…

Il est l'heure d'aller à ma dernière séance de torture hebdomadaire, la haine m'accompagne et la solitude l'ennuit.

Je prends garde de me tenir à distance de Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que la haine batte ma solitude.

Les vitres sont propres, je continue cependant à les nettoyer, voir les étoiles m'apaisent.

J'entends un couinement, ah oui une souris a mordu Malefoy qui ne dit rien, mais jette rageusement la bête et donne un coup de pied dans la cage, faisant gémir les autres.

J'aurais fait certainement la même chose, surtout, ne pas montrer que j'ai mal et me venger sur la responsable, maudissant ses congénères.

Je suis intolérant, peut-être que c'est vrai, je m'en rends compte, la fouine n'a pas entièrement tord.

Ces journées calmes m'ont permis de réfléchir et accuser, je l'avoue, Malefoy junior pour le meurtre de son père est injuste.

N'empêche qu'il empreinte le même chemin que lui, jamais nous ne pourrons nous comprendre.

Si la haine est une amie et la solitude une compagne, je ne ferais pas de vieux os sur terre.

Chacun sait que Voldemort avait les même et ça l'a toujours desservis.

En sortant de la salle, je me retourne vers Malefoy qui a l'air surpris.

-Tu avais peut-être raison, je suis intolérant et n'avais pas le droit de te considérer comme un assassin.

Sans attendre une quelconque remarque railleuse, je me précipite vers la tour des Griffondor.

Voilà, les mots que je ressassais durant ces dernières heures ont été lancés. Une remise en question sur soi est toujours utile.

Je savais que si les autres me foutaient la paix, je saurais en profiter.

…

Le silence commence à me peser, c'est un vrai qu'un poids sur ma conscience s'était volatilisé au moment même où je m'étais d'une certaine façon, non pas excusé quand même…Un excuse à Malefoy, j'ai beau être aliéné par la solitude que n'empêche que j'ai encore les pieds sur terre, tout au moins le cerveau correctement en place. Oui donc je m'étais senti plus léger, ce qui avait duré probablement une demi-seconde puisque je n'avais plus le moindre ami et que c'était légèrement de ma faute. S'ils n'avaient pas pour habitude aussi de se mêler de mes affaires et de me hurler dans les oreilles à tout bout de champs, on n'en serait pas là. Et ne me dîtes pas que les amis ont bon dos, je ne me sens pas le moins du monde coupable de quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qui me turlupine c'est que je ne peux plus passer mes ressentiments sur quelqu'un, je vous entends d'ici, je ne suis pas si ignoble que ça, vous voyez je laisse Ron tranquille.

Ma compagnie est indésirable, et bien c'est comme ça, qu'il ne vienne pas me pleurer dessus au moindre de leur problème. Si une bestiole a encore envahi le château, ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Je veux bien être courageux, charitable, rusé, gentil et par-dessus tout sauveur de l'humanité, mais il ne faut pas non plus me prendre pour un veracrasse qui mange de la laitue avariée.

Parler tout seul ne m'aide pas franchement et si Hermione lisait dans mes pensées, elle me dirait probablement que je deviens aigri et renfermé. Comme je n'ai pas la moindre intention de devenir le futur concierge d'école qui parle à son hibou, seul animal de compagnie et accessoirement unique ami, il me faut me trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

Je me rends dans la grande salle, je fais un sourire à Seamus, qui s'empresse de me considérer comme un pestiféré et se retourne vers Dean. Quoi, j'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ?

Bon du côté des Griffondor, c'est un peu raté, tous ceux de mon année sont dans le complot, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de converser avec une admiratrice décérébrée, je ne devrais pas réserver ce titre à la gente féminine puisque les Crivey en font partie et me fixent en ce moment même.

Ron et Hermione sortent de la salle, Ginny qui suit derrière ne me voit pas non plus. Ça va leur passer du moins je l'espère. Que dis-je ? Non ! Ils ne sont pas non plus indispensables, ce n'est pas comme si on devait être à jamais un trio inséparable ! Reprends-toi Harry, ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir, respire…

Je vais sur le terrain de Quidditch, une horde, oui une horde de vert et argent envahit la pelouse, équipée de leur tenue et des balles du jeu.

Pas de chance pour moi c'est l'heure de leur entrainement et aie Malefoy est là, quel injustice, je n'ai pas pour ma part plus le privilège d'y jouer. C'est quand même bien utile d'avoir un Rogue dans sa poche, prêt à tout pour gagner la coupe, même Mc Gonagall qui voulait à tout prix la remporter m'avait renvoyé de l'équipe au mois de novembre. D'accord on avait un peu gâché le repas d'Halloween, d'accord les elfes de maison n'avaient pas préparé le repas pour que la moitié finisse sur le sol de la grande salle. Oui bien sûr, Neville qui s'était pris un sortilège manqué n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire, Trelawney non plus d'ailleurs, je le sais bien. Enfin bon, Malefoy avait bien de la chance lui de pouvoir encore jouer au Quidditch. Sentir la bourrasque dans mes cheveux me manquait, prendre de l'altitude et avoir l'impression que rien ne peut arrêter ma vitesse dépassant toutes pensées logiques. Ce jeu, ma vie.

-Potter ! Tu as l'intention de quitter le terrain ou tu attends que je te jette malencontreusement un cognard dans la figure ? S'écrit le batteur passablement énervé.

Oui bon, c'est sûr que me voir rêvasser sur le terrain ne devait probablement pas être prévu à leur programme de la matinée.

Malefoy est là, j'attends une seconde qu'il me lance une remarque cinglante dont il a le secret, mais rien ne se passe et je me dirige vers les tribunes. A défaut d'y jouer, je peux toujours y assister, puis je ne suis plus dans l'équipe et n'ai plus aucun bon rapport avec les joueurs. Ils ne pourront pas me dire que je les espionne pour déballer les informations aux autres.

Raté !

-Potter, les tribunes font aussi parti du terrain ! Tu dégages, on ne veut aucun adversaire qui scrute nos stratégies !

-Si tu avais un cerveau Wiple, tu saurais que je ne fais malheureusement plus partie de l'équipe adverse ! Alors tu ravales tes paroles, puisqu'il n'y a à vrai dire dans votre jeu aucune tactique, même pas une once de manœuvre fruit d'un long entrainement intensif ! Pour résumer votre plan de jeu, c'est tricher, frapper et surtout utiliser toutes sortes de pratiques interdites dans le règlement ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais aller raconter d'intéressants aux Griffondor !

Il n'a probablement rien compris à ce que j'ai raconté le balourd et Goyle fait lui aussi de grosses grimaces qui signifient que lui non plus.

Malefoy se rapproche l'air malin.

-Alors Potter, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire un samedi matin ? Tu n'as probablement plus aucun ami ? Dit-il d'un ton mièvre, faussement triste.

Les autres s'esclaffent. Ah c'est drôle, c'est Saint Mangouste qui se moque de Dumbledore, lui qui depuis le début de sa scolarité ne peut se vanter d'avoir comme seul compagnie, deux empotés aux muscles à la place du crâne.

Il se rapproche un peu plus afin que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

-Tu vois Potter, moi l'intolérance me va bien au teint ! Et d'ailleurs moi un mangemort, je suis sûrement un meilleur attrapeur ! Lance t-il en parcourant quelques mètres à une allure folle et attrapant presque facilement le vif d'or.

Comment dois-je prendre cette remarque ? C'est bien entendu une réponse flagrante à ce que je lui ai dit hier soir. Et le coup du vif d'or, moi aussi j'aurais pu en faire autant, franchement.

Quoi ? Oui mes chaussettes me vont encore au niveau des chevilles…

Je ne suis pas très attentif à leur jeu, je veux juste essayer de m'imaginer à la place de l'attrapeur. Bon c'est Malefoy et alors ?

_Je suis sur mon balai, je virevolte entre les joueurs, j'évite un cognard et mon coéquipier attrape le souaffle. J'admire les tribunes où les Griffondor applaudissent et me rue à la poursuite du vif d'or._

_Que c'est bon de sentir l'air frais sur mes joues, ma main se rapproche presque de la petite balle…_

Oh il fait rudement froid, tout semble à présent calme, les huées ont disparu.

Non je ne suis pas encore un fou fanatique, mais suis de nouveau seul dans les gradins, les joueurs ont déserté le terrain.

Ah triste solitude, tu es de nouveau là, je soupire. Je sens une présence, un regard qui se pose sur moi. Ce n'est que l'équipe des Serpentard qui quitte les vestiaires.

-Potter, toujours là ?

-Je te prête mes lunettes quand tu veux Malefoy ?

-Tu as toujours une repartie en stock à ce que je vois !

-Oui c'est ça ! Dis-je en grognant.

-Pas toujours bonnes, je te l'accorde.

Il m'énerve celui là, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il repart. C'est moi ou on a eu une conversation ? Oui bon, c'est sûr ; ça n'en était pas vraiment une, mais elle était je vous l'assure presque au niveau de la courtoisie. Oui nous avons c'est vrai, un degré de position largement au dessous de la moyenne.

Eh, mais j'ai parlé à quelqu'un, mon objectif de la journée est atteint avant même le repas du midi. Oh arrêtez d'être rabat-joie, regardez dans le dictionnaire de Ron, Parler ; c'est ouvrir la bouche et sortir quelques sons, alors objectif atteint !

…

Mon réveil sonne, lundi matin encore toi ! Ron n'est plus là, son mot de la semaine me manquerait presque pour entamer cette journée en beauté. Neville et les autres sont déjà partis aussi. Apparemment m'éviter depuis six jours, n'est pas encore suffisant et le lundi ne leur remet pas non plus les idées en place.

Bon allez vieux, tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de marcher droit, de rester assis sur une chaise, d'attendre que le temps passe, que la cloche sonne et de recommencer.

Rogue, baguette ; idée assimilée.

Le remercier, dire Monsieur ; Voilà ça c'est fait.

Prononcer le mot « oui » à l'approche d'un élève, « la place est libre ». Regarder le tableau et non Rogue. Couper une araignée en morceau et non ma plume. Jeter les morceaux de racine d'asphodèle dans le chaudron et non mon parchemin. Tenir ma baguette au dessous, non au dessus du chaudron et pas vers Malefoy.

Malefoy ? Absent ? Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon, ah si, il est là, il a juste changé de place. Changer de place ! Au fond de la classe ! Ce qui n'a pas l'air de ravir Ron. Cet état de fait semble annoncer une bonne journée en perspective.

J'échange un regard bref avec Hermione, ses lèvres se crispent, pourtant je suis persuadé qu'elle a voulu me sourire.

Au fond, c'est vrai, elle voulait juste m'aider. Mais qu'espérait-elle que Dumbledore retire la punition parce qu'elle le voulait ? J'ai du mal à la croire si naïve, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore avait la moindre intention de nous la retirer. Il est dans le fond un peu vicieux et a comme ambition de croire que Malefoy et moi on peut s'entendre. Domaine de l'impossible, notre petite conversation sur le terrain était juste un dérapage soudain, et puis bon c'est vrai, j'avoue ça n'en était pas une.

Ah, Dumbledore vieux et dément, je pourrais lui dire que l'espoir fait vivre comme le dragon crache du feu. Parler comme un fou ne fait pas de moi un fou.

La solitude alimente la haine, soutient la sagesse et défie la folie.

* * *

A bientôt!


End file.
